


this here is love

by romcommunism



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, just absolute pure fluff and nothing else, post szn 8 but kutner's alive babey!! woohoo, these fuckin losers....., this is so self indulgent i have no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romcommunism/pseuds/romcommunism
Summary: rachel moves back from portland, and brings sophia with her(alternatively: geez sophia, how come david shore let you have two dads)
Relationships: Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	this here is love

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse

"She's awake."

Taub smiles sleepily against his pillow as the sounds of giggling and the soft padding of little socked feet on hardwood floors float into the bedroom. He lazily swings an arm over to the other side of the bed, expecting to land on the warmth of Kutner's back, but feels empty sheets instead. He cracks open an eye to find Kutner perched on the edge of their bed on his knees, cocking his ear towards the living room.

"You think so?" Taub asks, finally sitting up to drape himself over Kutner's shoulders, pressing a sleepy kiss to his neck. "We should go say good morning."

"We should." Kutner replies, but he makes no effort to stand, tilting his head to the side to give Taub a better place to rest his chin.

Taub laughs, in short, sleep-hoarse puffs of air that warm Kutner's collar bone. "So? Are you gonna get up, or are you gonna wait for her to come in here and jump at you? Soph's like a puppy around new people."

Kutner ignores the question, fidgeting with the ring on his left hand (There was no official wedding, and no plans for one either: Kutner didn't care for the pageantry of it all, and Taub felt uncomfortable about having to invite his parents to his wedding at the ripe age of almost 50 after divorcing the woman they handpicked for him. But they both liked wearing the rings; it was the symbol without the trouble of the ceremony.). "You need to shave." He says instead, bringing up his right hand to scritch at Taub's five o'clock shadow.

Taub responds by rubbing his cheek on Kutner's neck, and Kutner scrambles away to the other edge of the bed, Taub in hot pursuit. " _Stooop_ ," he whines, pushing his face away. "It's like _velcro_."

Taub deadweights on top of him, nuzzling into him as Kutner kicks and squirms. "Not until you agree to get up."

Kutner stiffens underneath him and turns up his nose. "I'll never kiss you ever again." he threatens.

"That's an empty threat."

"No, it's not." Kutner sniffs as Taub tilts his chin up with his pointer finger. "It's a promise-" He's interrupted by a kiss, which he instinctively returns, leaning into it with a quiet sigh. They part and he lets his head fall back against the mattress.

"You saw through my ruse." he says, and Taub chuckles, giving him a peck on the tip of his nose.

"You're a terrible liar. Now, c'mon, let's get up."

Kutner doesn't move, and instead wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly to his chest, and Taub can hear his heart jittering out of his ribcage. He props his chin up to look at Kutner curiously.

"What's the matter?"

He shrinks in on himself, looking almost embarrassed as he fidgets with his ring again, twisting it around his ring finger over and over and over. "What if she doesn't like me?" he asks quietly.

Taub scoffs. "I don't know if you've noticed, but kids love you. I think half the pediatric ward tries to follow you home every time you visit."

"But this is _different_ , and you know it. She's your daughter, and this is your first time seeing her in two years." Kutner pauses, cut off by his own yawn. "And besides," he says, cracking his jaw, "She's 50% Rachel, she's already set up to hate me."

"I think you're overthinking the situation and underthinking how genetics works." Taub says, running a hand through Kutner's hair. "And Rachel does not _hate_ you. She barely hates me, and I was awful."

"Still. This is important for you, I don't wanna mess this up."

"Lawrence," Taub says, leaning forward so he and Kutner are nose to nose. "You aren't gonna mess up. She's two, she's not exactly the hardest judge of character. And besides," he reaches down and laces their finger together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You went out and bought her favorite flavor of ice cream yesterday before she was even in town. You got up at 2:00 AM to come pick her up from New Brunswick with me. When she started fussing in the car, you held her until she fell asleep. You've already made a great first impression."

Kutner gives him a smile. "You think so?"

"I know so. And by your strange version of inheritance, she's also 50% me, and I love you, so-"

"Sap. You're a sap." Kutner cuts him off. "You're a gross sap and I love you too." 

"I'm your sap." Taub says, and he sits up, turning to face the doorway of the bedroom at the sound of straining box springs. He looks back at Kutner with a grin. "Sounds like she's stress testing the couch."

Kutner hums. "Mmm, well, someone's gotta. Maybe we'll actually get to use the warranty."

"Maybe." Taub stands up at the foot of the bed, cracking his back, and peers over his shoulder back at Kutner.

"C'mon, sunshine," he says, and Kutner preens at the nickname. "Let's get dressed and take her out for breakfast. You can bond over waffles."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @pennsylvaniagoth
> 
> taub calls kutner sunshine that's canon that's fact okay peter jacobson told me himself


End file.
